It Was My Fault
by vallovesnico4eva
Summary: A suspenseful story of a girl older than Nico that looks as if younger, and how she protects the ones she loves. (Nico x OC)
1. Intro

I knew it was just a dream, but demi-god dreams are unusual, and they usually come true, one way or another... There he was, laying on his death-bed, ironic really, his dad being the one and only, greek god of death and the lord of the underworld, Hades. The only one holding me to this world, leaving me.

I tried to cry out, that he couldn't just leave me here, but as always, I couldn't. I felt a river of tears form, flowing downward on my face. He smiles and takes something out of the pocket in his brown aviators jacket. The dream shifts and I stand over him. I now realize that the thing he took out of his pocket was a picture. And the person in the picture I recognize as my overly-joyed, goofy smile as the me in the picture hugs tightly on to the picture version of him, both of us younger than we are now.  
His arms go limp. His whole body freezes, eyes open, chest flat, with that soft smile, still plastered on his face. That was it. My best friend, and crush, gone. He was my one and only, _il mio piccolo angelo_, Nico di Angelo...


	2. Chaper One: New Beginings

"Oh, oh! Milady! Can you tell us that story again?" little Bianca asked me. Here, why don't I explain. You see, I am the leader of the halfbloods here in the House of the Sons, which is the place where demi-gods that belong to the Sons of Hades. We have a long history including death, misery, and forgiveness. Why I told this story to little two and three year olds as a bedtime story you ask? It's to remind them of how our little safe heaven was created, and how death is probably one of our most needed things as humans and demi-gods. "Why certainly, Bianca." Bianca you see, is a rare child. She is among the few children who are born without a soul. Don't ask me how because I will tell you what I tell everyone who asks me who lives here. I. DON'T. KNOW. It's as simple as that.  
"A long long time ago...Bianca?" I sigh. I snap my fingers infront of her face to snap out of it. It's one of those down sides to not having a soul. "Hm? Oh sorry, it happened again didn't it?" I shake my head. "No, no Bianca, it's not your fault. It just happens. Don't worry. So, as I was saying, a long long time ago," Bianca squeals with delight as I start to tell the tale of her favorite story. "The people of the earth were messing around, being reckless, and they said they didn't want death to claim their loved ones. So, Lord Hades granted their wish. No one died. But more people kept coming. It became too crowded. The people begged and begged Lord hades to fix their problem, but he said the only way to do that was to let people die, and he couldn't do that because he swore on the River Styx. So the people went on. But it just kept getting more and more crowded.  
"Then the people couldn't take it, they talked to Lord Hades again. Finaly Lord Hades agreed and let the people die. so in honor of Lord Hades' broken swear to not let people die, they split into two groups, one that who lived like the people did before, and one who worshiped Lord Hades above all other gods. And that, my little Bianca" I tickled her stomach and she giggled maniacly. "Is how we came to be what we are." She clapped loudly. I smiled at her enthusiasm. She has a bright future, I can already tell.  
I see a shimmer of light across the room. I sigh. Another request from Lord Hades. I stand up and walk over to the Iris-message. "Hello, my Lord. What is your request this time?" The image finaly clears and I see Lord Hades, dressed in his usual attire. His smooth black robes, decorated with the occatioanal passing terrified faces of the dead, and his Helm of Darkness covering most of his pale face, with just enough space in the middle so you could see his cold chocolate brown eyes, staring at me with that insane stare. Something caught me off guard though, a sword at his side, as black as midnight. Stygian Iron, I thought. Well that's new.  
"I supose you have seen the brewwing of a war, am I wrong? Well I would like you to prepare for the worst, as I may call upon you for reinforcements. August 18th to be exsact. Will you be ready by then?" I take a moment to think over my answer. "Yes, my Lord. Just me, or shall I bring my whole army?" "It will depend, but alas, I will call you fourth when the time is right. Untill then, be ready." With that being said, he wiped his hand through the image and it disappeared.


End file.
